


Librarian

by Bakatsu03



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakatsu03/pseuds/Bakatsu03
Summary: The world has been taken over by Angels and Demons. Humans have become feeding bags for whichever side caught you in their war. Where did (M/N) fit in all this? He didn't, he was just a puny human who liked reading books after running away from both sides. Why did one crash into his place the other day?Various One Piece X Male ReaderVarious Male Onepiece x Male Reader
Relationships: Everyone/You, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Character Info: (M/N) (L/N)

[M/N][L/N]

Age: 26  
Height: 176 cm  
Race: Human

Attitude: Pretty caring but a bit of a crybaby. He hides it by being trying to be well composed. Internally though, he freaks out a lot.

Likes: Baking and cooking so he can eat all he wants. They're no restaurants in this apocalyptic world.

Pros: Good runner and jumper. Pretty decent with a gun.

Cons: Doesn't make rational choices and has bad luck by somehow getting himself into troubling situation. He also can't tell a lie and begin to break down if people stare at him in the eye too long. Socially awkward too.

___  
World Setting: Apocalyptic. Streets are barren and houses are empty and pretty destroyed. The whole place is a wreck. Only a few thrive in this environment. Angels have their own faction and so do Demons. They're all at war with each other and even among their own race. They all have their own turfs.

Current Knowledge: (M/N) is hiding Whitebeards's turf but no one is aware of it.


	2. Got Caught by Whitebeard

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

Pitter patter Pitter patter Pitter patter..

The boots on my feet trekked carefully through the empty rainy alleyways. I made sure not to step in any puddles before I ducked under the pipes into a small hole in an abandoned building of a hospital. I headed up the stairs into the third floor where the library was located. Upon entering the room, I began moving quickly and I crawled under one of the shelves into an empty room with a simple futon.

Turning around, I placed books at the beginning of the hole to cover up before placing a sheet of cardboard at the entrance of the hole. It was pitch black for a few seconds before I switched on the lights. A mini library of books I loved were displayed. A futon was on the floor and it had a few hospital blankets on it and a few pillows. My clothes were on a worn down shelve which I picked up to change into after taking off my raincoat.

Sighing, I dropped the bag of food I got earlier on the floor and sat down to begin seeing what dish I could make. It seems that I could only make a jam sandwich with this. I got up and quietly made my sandwich and ate it while I read a book. I decided to sleep afterwards since it was already dark out. I got into my bed and snuggled up before slowly drifting off.

Zzzz...

Bang!

Snapping awake, I began freaking out internally because I could hear voices. I could see someone had switch on the lights in the library outside my room. My breathing became slightly labored at the fear of being caught but I out my hand over my mouth in order to keep quiet. I got up without making anything creak and began moving to hide behind the stacks of books. Someone under crashing into the wall seconds after on his back. A black haired man with freckles on his face and an orange hat.

"Ahaha, c'mom Thatch! You suck at this!"

"Haha! You think you're so funny, don't you Ace?" Thatch teased

"Yeah! Wait, this place wasn't on the map and it looks like someone's been here recently." Ace stood up

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure Pop's doesn't miss small things like this" Thatch mumbled

Closing my eyes, I prayed that those two wouldn't see me. I clutched my sketchbook close to my chest as I tried making myself smaller. Unfortunately, the demon called Ace spotted me. I knocked down the books onto him before running under Thatch's legs who was an angel and out of the library with both of chasing after me. I took many turns while I mentally panicked. Suddenly, blue flames surrounded me and I was being picked up by a blue phoenix.

The blue phoenix turned into a large blonde well built man. A pair of angel wings to match. I raised my book and whacked him on the head to let me go. He dropped me down the flight of stairs but I landed on my feet and started running away down the corridors and hid in the kitchen. I thought I was safe until the blonde man entered the kitchen. He managed to find me immediately and grabbed me by the collar before dragging me out.

Trying to whack the man with my sketchbook didn't work. He dragged me out and took me over his shoulder towards a place. The two people from earlier came out and smirked at each other when they saw this person holding me. Throughout their whole flight back to some location, I squirmed and would whack Ace when he got too close. Ace would complain about the pain while Thatch told him to zip it. I took off my shoe and threw it at his face.

"Oh you're going to pay for that."

"... I'm broke though" I mumbled awkwardly.

Soon, everyone landed and I gave up before I was brought to a large man with angel wings. Whitebeard. The strongest angel in the world. This was terrifying. Marco grabbed me by the collar and plopped me in front of Whitebeard who was drinking booze. I was terrified and wanted to run but being in enemy territory made it impossible. The man stared me down as he gulped down his booze before with one hand, he leaned forward and touched my chest.

My eyes suddenly felt droopy and I was at peace before I saw some pure white come out of me. My soul... Everyone marvelled at it before it came back to me. Gasping, I dropped my sketchbook and clutched my chest in pain. Backing up, I glared at the man. The man reached out to me again with tears in my eyes but I whacked him which made everyone laugh before they dropped silent. Oh shit... I'm dead aren't I?

The man burst out laughing.

"I like this one, we won't feed him to the dogs!"

"Wait aren't you angels?!" I yelled

"Is that what you humans think? Man you people are funny, we feed on your souls but let it replenish if we don't suck you dry. Normally though, we just give people to the dogs-yoi" Marco explained

"Uhh..What about demons?" I asked concerned

"Pretty much anything" Thatch teased

Whitebeard entrusted me to Marco since Ace and Thatch let me get away the first time. They retaliated at that until Whitebeard slammed his fist down that held the large mug of alcohol. Some of it spilled onto me. This really meant that I had no chance of escaping. Marco casually led me to a rather large room. It felt like it could be a climbing gym. My sketchbook laid in my hands as my eyes trembled in sadness and denial.

"We never got your name Runner-yoi" Marco said.

"Does it even matter? I'm basically a feeding bag..."

"That's true Runner-yoi" Marco agreed.

Marco took his leave shortly after. Collapsing onto my knees, I looked around for any miniscule chance to escape but there was only a small window at the top of the room that was barred up. Clenching my fist, I refused to stay here. I'll find a way out and so I did. I don't want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First proper chapter done! (M/N) is going to grow closer with people now. Thanks for reading!


	3. Attempting to Escape

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Almost there..."

Mumbling, the miso soup finally withered away at the bottom of the bars. I had to make my escape before I ended liking this place or going insane. I've been here for around three months at least. It wasn't actually that bad but I felt trapped. I have gotten a lot closer with most of them. They were actually really nice but I haven't left this room in a long time and it's driving me up the wall. Climbing back down, I landed on my soft large bed with no sound at all.

This place was nice with white wall. It helped feel slightly more homely when Marco gave me lots of pillows. It all fit onto the bed easily. There was even nice fluffy blankets. I had a lot of paper and ink to draw with. There was also a lot of books after Marco found out I liked them. Even being a feeding bag wasn't that bad, if it was done with care then it felt good but if it was with someone who didn't really know how to properly do it like Ace. It was slightly painful.

I felt like a trapped bird in a cage. A nice cage but still a cage. I heard a knock on the door and in came Thatch with dinner. A bright smile on his face as he gave me food. He sat down opposite of me while I ate, asking for feedback constantly. He was trying to get better at cooking food for humans since I was the first one Whitebeard has allowed in. It was nice talking to him. He was really into trying to get better at cooking even if he was naturally gifted at it.

"All in all, it's great Thatch!" I praised

"Aha! Good to know! You know after all this time none of us have gotten your name. We've just called you Runner because Marco does."

"...uhm uh uhm"

"You alright over there? You've suddenly gone all awkward again" Thatch questioned with a wave of his hand.

"Sorry! Uhm it's just uh, I- uh ...my name's (M/N) (L/N)!" I said bowing.

"Pffft-! Hahahahahha, holy shit, you're really awkward! Honestly though, I don't mind it. It's hilarious!" Thatch laughed

A finger was pointed at me while Thatch clutched his stomach, wings fluttering with his laughter. My face heated up rapidly before I heard another person knocking and entering. It was Ace and from how much his stomach was growling. It seems that he needed a bite out of me. He waited impatiently for me to finish eating before he asked with a red face. Sighing, I agreed to Ace's demands.

"Thanks Runner!"

Angels and Demons seems to be able to extract the soul from any part of the body as long as they bit into but way more experienced people like Whitebeard don't need to bite me. Ace bit my finger and immediately I felt drained and in slight pain. He didn't even leak any blood yet I feel like he just cut me. Thatch watched in distaste because Ace was causing me pain. He moved Ace over before demonstrating how to do it correctly again. Thatch bit just the tip of my finger and it was way less painful. He pulled back afterwards.

"You see? You gotta be more careful. Man... Are you trying to kill him? By the way, (M/N), tasty as always."

"Uhm thanks?"

"(M/N)? Wait... you know his name? How come you found out first?!" Ace complained.

"Cause I asked nicely and got to know him" Thatch laughed

Thatch grinned as he picked up the plates and left but not before he ruffled my hair. He stuck his tongue out jokingly on the way out as he dragged out Ace with him. Grumbling, I began reading the books Marco got for me to buy time before Marco came in a bit later. He seemed slightly tired. He flopped onto the bed, rubbing his eyes. I got worried and got onto the bed. I offered out my hand so he could eat.

"Thanks... Sorry, I'm really drained today, Runner-yoi."

"It's no big deal"

Marco took my hand and he was experienced enough to not need to bite. My soul felt drained slightly but I let him eat. Once he was done, he pulled away and asked me what books I have read today. Excitedly, I showed him while he hummed softly. He seemed content so I let him be. Marco was basically the person who spent the most time with me since Whitebeard trusted him the most with me.

"Marco... Will I ever get to leave?"

"Probably not, Pops likes you here. He's thinking of you as the youngest son. He doesn't think you're strong enough to leave this room Runner-yoi."

"That's unfortunate..."

"I have to agree with Pops though, human lives are fleeting. You can't take as much hits as we can. We can get thrown into building and only have a few scratches but if you were thrown into a building then you'd most likely die. It's safer here -yoi"

After that, Marco chilled in my room for a bit before he had to leave. Sighing, I grabbed my sketchbook and began climbing up and I moved the bars out from. I carefully put the aside and noticed it was dark out but I still climbed out. I managed to get out and climb down the pipe. I sneaked around the whole place and ended up in the library but I made sure to be quiet. I saw ... Teach I believe and Thatch. Teach didn't look friendly and I was right.

The moment Thatch turned his head away, Teach had leapt up and knocked Thatch into the ground, breaking the floor and cracking it under him. Teach laughed telling Thatch how he had poisoned his drink. Teach let his horns grow out on his head before he raised his blade coated in something that must badly hurt Angels. It was about to come down so I panicked and grabbed the biggest book from the shelf and hurled it at Teach. Hitting him in the head and making him fall over before I started yelling out for someone to come.

Running over, I grabbed a lot more books and kept throwing them at Teach while I stood shaking in front of Thatch. I kept screaming for someone to come but Teach eventually got up and raised him fist above me. The heavy books having no more effect. Shaking, I closed my eyes and waited to die but nothing came down. Whitebeard was there when I opened my eyes. He had pinned down teach easily while I went over to Thatch and offered him to eat my soul. I forced Thatch to bite on my hand and eat while Whitebeard dealt with Teach.

"You're no longer a son of mine, Teach. We don't hurt family."

Nearly passing out, I sat down nearby Thatch before I noticed he was awake. Thatch seemed surprised by my presence but smiled and ruffled my hair before he took away my hand so he could get up. Turning around, Whitebeard had already killed Teach. It didn't look like he died but the blood from his mouth and completely white eyes said otherwise. Then, Whitebeard turned to me and I gulped but Thatch reassured me everything would be fine. The scary yellow eyes of Whitebeard said otherwise though.

"You left your room and with no one at all! Your stupid desire for freedom nearly cost you your life son!"

Whitebeard slammed his fist into a bookcase as he seemed angry. The whole room trembled in his anger while I tried my best not to cry. It was scary enough to get scolded but by one of the most powerful Angels was even scarier. Looking down, I apologized but Whitebeard's thumb came down on my head and stroked it gently. A big contradiction to his earlier anger. Looking up, his eyes were filled with concern and worry but also a proud look a father would have for his child.

"Leaving your room was stupid but what you did today was nothing short of amazing, an innocent life was spared and possibly more. Thank you."

"Uhm.. thank you and I'm really sorry.. I just don't want to be stuck in my room all day and everyday."

"You're grounded for two weeks but afterwards, I'll consider letting you out sometimes with supervision."

"Uh, thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whitebeard is an overprotective father. There's a continuation to this scene in the next chapter. I liked this outcome. I'm glad I killed off Blackbeard. Always wanted to do that. That sounds so bad. Oh well, thanks for reading!


	4. Being Let Out

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Now, come here son."

Whitebeard extended his hand out to me and I stepped on it before he lifted me onto his shoulder. I clung to Whitebeard's clothes so I wouldn't fall off. His thumb rubbing my head as if it was his form of patting my head. It seems he must be using something that an Angel could do since any negative emotions I had were fading away. I snuggled in the collar of his coat while Thatch cooed at how cute I looked snuggled up. Whitebeard slammed another bookshelf and told Thatch to fetch everyone to the throne room.

"Sure thing, Pops! See you soon (M/N)" Thatch left

"Good, now what to do with you son... Is my coat that comfy?"

"Uh-huh" I nodded

"Fine, you can stay there for now... Your name is (M/N) right?"

"Uhum, (M/N) (L/N)" I nodded.

Whitebeard's laugh rumbled everything and I held on tight to his his clothes. He started walking and I really did clutch onto his clothing so I wouldn't be thrown off. The footsteps echoed through the palace hallways. He drank a cup of booze on his way there before sitting on the thrown. It was still rather empty until Marco came in in his Blue Phoenix form. He transformed back into his angel form and noticed I was on Whitebeard's shoulder, snuggling the coat. He flapped his wings and flew up to us and was going to pluck me off but Whitebeard told him not to.

"So you escaped your room Runner-yoi. I told you he would Pops. He's really smart-yoi." Marco rubbed the back of his neck.

The three of us waited before people started coming into the room with Thatch and Ace racing each other. Only for Marco to point out that he was first, those two crumpled to the floor in defeat. I let out a little laugh at that. My eyes noticed the large room was very packed to the brim with people. Most of them Angels except Ace. Whitebeard slammed his arm down onto the armrest to gather everyone's attention. Thatch stepped foward with his body facing towards the large amount of people.

An explanation about the details of earlier were given with Teach being labelled as a backstabber. Whitebeard made a gruff noise at that. Thatch then turned to me and thanked me for saving him which made a few people shocked since humans are very weak strength wise compared to a demon. Whitebeard gave a short speech about how his sons were the most important people to him so this hurt him greatly for such betrayal.

"Family is the most important thing and you all will do well if you remember that."

Whitebeard finished his speech and everyone was talking. A lot of people were still surprised about Teach's betrayal but it was obvious to them now about his strange attitude recently. I was getting really tired so I slept there and it was pretty cozy while Whitebeard briefed about all the steps that would be in place now to prevent such a thing from happening. Whitebeard may be the strongest angel but he had one of the comfiest coats I've ever felt.

Third P.O.V

"Oh my good, Pops I think (M/N) has fallen asleep on your shoulder. Aw, he's so tiny compared to you." Thatch gushed

"Shall I take him back to his room-yoi?"

"It would be good if you did and find out how he got out."

Whitebeard dismissed everyone rather quietly compared to usual since there was a sleeping person on his shoulder that he did not want to wake up the sleeping person. Marco flew up to (M/N) and carefully took him back to his room. He tucked the person in before brushing (M/N)'s hair back. Marco looked up and noticed the window was no longer barred. He flew up and investigated before he came to a conclusion. (M/N) used the salt content in his food to wither away the bars. Very smart.

Whitebeard was quite overprotective of (M/N) so he would most likely put up heavier security when Marco inevitably told him. However, maybe they could get a window installed instead of bars. It would be nicer and more homely. Maybe he would be agreeing to do this since he had grown very fond over (M/N). He was socially very awkward but it was cute. If he did end up falling in love with him then there was a solution to the person's short life span. For now though, (M/N) was grounded for two weeks. Leaving the room, Marco had a small smile before he told Pops how (M/N) got out.

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

Two weeks have flown by, I spent it learning how to shoot a gun since Ace said it would be great if my weapon arsenal wasn't just whacking people with a book. Marco and Ace would be the first ones to let me go out on a walk with them. It went smoothly if Ace didn't fall in a well. I managed to fish him out. Marco couldn't help but laugh at Ace the whole time while Ace was super embarrassed. He couldn't turn to fire since he was soaked in water. Marco rattled on Ace to Thatch who then spilled it to everyone. Everyone got a good laugh while Ace turned even more red.

The next few months were a blast. I got to explore new areas under the guidance of Whitebeard's commanders. If I wanted an experience where I learned a lot it would be Marco. Ace was a chaotic mess and Thatch was fun. They normally went out together with me. It was always was an experience. Whitebeard seemed proud enough to start letting me go alone a year in. Those trips were even more fun since I didn't have to worry about Ace falling down a hole or Thatch giving away our presence.

During one of these expeditions, I came across a man with double sclera eyes that were gold. He wielded a massive sword on his back but would take down enemies with his small pocket knife. He was a demon and seemed to be well known. Dracule Mihawk. Our eyes met once and I froze. His pocket knife raised and completely sliced the ground next to me so I pulled out my gun and tried shooting him. Fear coursing through my veins but I put on a brave face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


	5. Piercing Eyes and A Redhead

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

Keeping my distance, I kept a steady arm and kept trying to shoot but he easily entered close quarters combat with me so I spent most of it dodging before running away to find more ground. Mihawk close behind me. Blocking the staircase with a chair, I ran up them and out into and empty roof of a building before readying my gun to shoot at the person.

Bang!

The man stood still for a second in shock at the tiniest of cuts on his face before he charged at me while I keep shooting at him. I only got two small cuts on his cheeks which healed immediately. My back was forced to the ground with the threatening pocket knife under my throat, threatening to slit it at any moment. His golden yellow eyes boring into me. A hand pressed to my chest which brought out my soul, the weak vulnerable feeling swelling up inside me before he took a bit and ate it.

However, it seems Mihawk was interested in sparring my life since he took such a small amount and returned it immediately. His back turned towards me as he observed my gun. He didn't even turn to me before he tossed it back and I caught it. Nervously, I thanked him rather awkwardly for not killing me. It seems at that moment another Demon which I'm sure Whitebeard told me was called Shanks came flying out of nowhere to Mihawk. The unnecessary flirting this redhead gave towards me made me whack him on the the head which made Mihawk turn and give a small smirk.

"Oww, Mihawk the human has got a hard hit!" Shanks whined.

"It was your own fault for being the instigator." Mihawk retorted.

"Uh, if you two are going to quarrel then uhm I'll just leave." I rather awkwardly mumbled.

To prove my point, my finger gestured to the door before I left. I didn't really want to socially interact with strangers, that's really too much for me. Even during meetings, I stayed on Whitebeard's shirt because I was too shy and would be too awkward to talk with anyone in front of so many people. Maybe also because it was comfy there but as long as Whitebeard had no problem then I could continue doing it. I guess he likes having the youngest safe on his shoulder. Heading down the steps, I had a feeling that I had somehow left good impression on those two demons and would meet them again.

Third P.O.V

"So Mihawk... Are you going to claim that person?"

"I won't say for now."

"Damn though, he whacked me so hard on the head. I didn't know humans packed a dangerous punch. Anyways, I came because I could sense your blood. What happened?"

"...Got shot by that person twice."

"Holy shit, Mihawk for that person to actually hit you! That hasn't happen ever!" Shanks exclaimed.

"Maybe he should whack you on the head again. Your head might be fixed." Mihawk coldly said.

Shanks grumbled before slumping over with a slight frown on his face. It really did hurt to be whacked on the head by that person. It's the most pain he's felt in years and it was really shocking that it came from a human who was holding one of the most unassuming items. A book. Shanks walked over to the edge, his brow quirked in slight confusion before crouching on the edge of a building. Mihawk didn't usually give his victims a chance to run. He could've just flown but he didn't so the person must be real good at handling a gun.

"Oh, there the book whacker goes...-" Shanks stated before surprise filled his face and began sputtering when he noticed the sign on the back of (M/N)'s shirt.

"Wait! Holy shit! He's part of Whitebeard's crew! A human on Whitebeard's crew that's alive...has never happened. It seems he's allowed to roam around too... He must be real scary with a gun but really what is a human doing with one of the most ruthless Angel?"

"His soul is pure white-" Mihawk was cut off

"Holy fuck! A pure white soul?! How was it?! I'm sure you got a taste" Shanks asked with enthusiasm

"It was the best thing I've ever tasted. I might coming back to this area for more."

Those were Mihawk's last remark before he took off, leaving a red haired Demon stunned. Shanks really wanted a bite now of (M/N)'s soul now. Too bad that by the time he had turned back, there was no one there anymore. Damn, he had missed his chance. Shanks grumbled before he teleported away and back to his dimensions.

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Uhh... I'm back everyone" I called out rather meekly.

"Wohoo! (M/N) you're back!" Ace cheered.

Ace grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the rather large palace. I nearly tripped from how fast Ace was running without letting me adjust and I actually did end up tripping which made Ace realise I really couldn't keep up if he was in his half flame form. Ace turned apologetic very quickly when he saw my bloody nose, he began panicking and frantically tried to stop the bleeding by telling my nose to stop bleeding before he tried covering it with my hands. He was really apologising endlessly and begged me not to die.

"Uhm Ace... I'm not going to die from a nosebleed. I get it you know, uh it was an honest mistake..-" Ace cut me off.

"Are you sure?! Humans won't die from such things?! We need to bring you to the doctors now!"

"Calm down Ace-yoi," Marco's voice came through the air as his phoenix form emerged from one of the hallways. His phoenix form landed right under my nose and the flames healed my bleeding nose instantly. He turned into his angel form with a smile as he wiped off any excess blood I had while Ace watched in amazement. Ace let out a happy noise and hugged me tightly, muttering how glad he was that I wasn't dead. I whacked his head and told him I wasn't going to die anyways while Marco laughed at Ace.

"Thanks..uh for the help Marco" I thanked Marco

"No problem (M/N)-yoi. Ace is a bit of an idiot sometimes but he means well."

"Hehe, he is" I laughed.

"So anything interesting you see today (M/N)-yoi?"

Nodding my head, I pointed out a lot of libraries I had been too and had brought back a lot of drawing books. I told them I had also raided an art store and basically almost stole everthing there. Shyly, I showed them the contents inside the bag which Marco let out a gasp when he saw some of the items. He took me up on my offer for him to take some art supplies later. Ace didn't really get the hype over why we liked art but that was because he can't even draw a barely decent circle. Marco bent down and ruffled my hair before we went down to the throne where Whitebeard was talking to with Izo.

Izo is a very pretty man with very fair skin and was absolutely stunning with the way he wore make-up. The first trait I would describe him with is loyal before I chose kindness. He liked putting makeup on me if I allowed him too. The angel wings on his back fluttered lightly when he heard us enter the room. He welcomed us with a smile. Giddily, I ran up to Izo and hugged him before waving at Whitebeard. Whitebeard gave a happy chuckle before he dropped his booze.

"Guehehehe, it seems like you had a fun time."

"Uh-huh, it's really cool when I get to go by myself, uh but I like going with everyone else just as much. Look! Uhm these are all the things I brought back!"

Excitedly, I pulled out my large bag and showed Whitebeard the items. A proud laugh came from him before he opened his palm up and let me climb onto it. His head was propped up by the back of his hand where as the elbow laid on the arm rest. He listened to me ramble excitedly about my favourite ones before I turned red out of embarrassment when I realised what I was doing. Sheepishly, I apologised because I was really embarrassed but a boisterous laugh from Whitebeard relaxed me.

"Guehehe, it's good to be passionate about the things you love. I don't understand much but I'll listen."

"Really?! Thanks Dad!"

Everybody froze at that before my eyes widened realising I accidentally called him dad. Opening my mouth, I tried to apologize but Whitebeard began letting out the happiest laugh I have heard. My mouth was open as if I was a fish out of water before I got even more red. Thatch came in and was worried since I looked like a tomato but Marco reassured him that I was fine.

In shock and embarrassment over what just happened, my brain shut down. Then, I fell forward and curled up into a ball with my hands covering my face because I really was just that embarrassed. Whitebeard just chuckled and moved the hand that rested under his cheek to extend his thumb towards me. He gave me a nice headpat using his thumb before reassuring me that it was fine.

"Guehehe, I'm glad to be called father by you (M/N). Everyone here is family. Don't get embarrassed over such minor things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor (M/N) feels awkward in the last scene until Whitebeard tells him it's okay to call him dad. I hope I did Whitebeard justice as well as Shanks and Mihawk. Thanks for reading!


	6. Meeting the Big Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of graphic content

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

After I calmed down, Marco and Ace led me back to my room since the palace was so large and I could still get lost. Marco was busy picking out some items that he liked while Ace took the opportunity to sleep on my bed. He ate some meat on the way here so it was already foretold that he would sleep on the first comfortable surface he could. Those two left later after we chilled in my room. Marco had left another plushie on my bed.

The next two weeks, I had successful solo raiding trips. I had learnt a lot about the city that was in ruins. There were no humans in the city sadly. Now, I let my pencil glide across the paper to form a sketch while I was outside in the garden. This place was really massive and a part of me wished I had wings to fly. The ground shook all of a sudden and I saw Whitebeard in the garden too, strolling. This was very rare since he normally had a lot of matters to take care of so I approached him. He bent down to extend his hand to me and let me climb onto it.

"Oh? You're outside too kid?"

"Uh-huh, the scenery is so nice."

"Guehe, good to know one of my children uses it. There'll be a big meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, the other three major rulers will be coming over for new land distribution."

"Oh, that's really cool!"

"Guehehe, sound cool to you until a head or two go flying"

"Eh?! Why would that happen!" I asked with a raised voice.

"Not all of us get along especially when we're drunk."

That was Whitebeard's response before he continued on his walk after putting me on his shoulder. Excitedly, I snuggled under the collar with a small laugh. The walk was nice and long before we had to return. Jumping down, I landed on my feet with bent knees before heading into my room. However, I waved Whitebeard goodbye first with a large grin on my face. Entering my room, I decided to take a bath. It was nice and relaxing. Eventually, I heard a knock on the door.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes?" I called out

"Sorry to bother you but Whitebeard has decided to include you in the meeting just for the opening so I wanted to know if it was alright to do your makeup if you want any?" Izo asked

"Uh sure! I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Can we twin outfits?" Izo asked

"Of course!"

Soon, I got out and Izo left my clothes on the bed. A black yukata with a white haori was waiting for me. Putting it on, I called Izo in and he put light make up on my face. I found make up to be quite fun. Izo finished it off with a little lip gloss. It really was just blush, lipgloss and eyeshadow. Izo let out a little laugh and I joined in before he took my hand and left. Our light footsteps in the bright hallway. The sun outside has completely set and night has come. Upon entering the hall, Izo and I stood in the second line of commanders that were waiting nearby the grand doors to be opened.

"Nervous (M/N)?"

"Very."

Izo let out a light chuckle, I noticed that we were in the order of the commanders. Marco and Ace were furthest from the door in their line while we were nearest to the door. Everyone was tense and Izo pushed me to be slightly behind him. The minutes ticked by yet everyone quietly waited before the doors began creaking open. The first one through was a giant lady with pink hair, Charlotte Linlin also known as Big Mom. Her trusted commanders with her. An angel. The one with dark red hair and a scarf caught my eye. He seemed to glare at everything. He was a devil.

There was another that came in shortly after, I saw Shanks came in. All the glasses in the room broke because he couldn't relax being in enemy territory. His right-hand man carefully watching the surroundings. The last one to enter was Kaido. He was terrifying. There were a few notable ones but I didn't know their names. Whitebeard welcomed them all with a swing of his booze filled cup. I noted how easy Kaido could get angry. He wasn't even drunk and he killed one of his own 'weaker' people. Izo took that as a sign to push me behind him.

Few words were exchanged before they were led to the banquet hall. It was mostly Big Mom and Kaido arguing with one another. Whitebeard had a look that was basically looking down on everyone even the other Big Four. Everyone of the commanders trailing after them. except Izo and I following. That was the opening so now I was allowed to go back to my room. Hurriedly, I reassured Izo that I could go back on my own before I left.

Closing my door, I left the makeup on since I felt pretty in it. I went back to reading a good story from earlier. It was best for me to stay in my room, I do not want to be in Kaido's line of rage. I would rather curl up next to my mountain of plushies where it was peaceful. The hours passed by and I honestly nearly forgot about the meeting so when one of my papers with a drawing rolled under my door to the hallway, I opened it to grab the paper.

"Oh, uhm hello"

There was that tall man with a scarf from earlier. He spared me a glance before picking up the paper on the floor for me and I shyly thanked him. He watched me under his eyes, I shuffled my feet under his intense gaze before I broke and asked if he needed anything. I got a silent response before he nodded his head. Turns out, he needs to find the banquet hall. Nodding, I grabbed his hand and led him the correct way before pointing to the room.

"Thank you"

"Uh, it's not a big deal. I'll be heading back to my room now, bye bye"

"Goodbye."

A/N: Katakuri is here!


	7. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Book whacking

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

Somehow, I found myself smiling from that man's presence while I walked away. Before I could fully make it into my room, I came face to face with the Redhaired Shanks. He smiled as he asked to be pointed in the right direction. His right hand man was about to point it out but Shanks pouted. I led them the same way as I had done with the person earlier. Shanks kept trying to flirt so I held up my book with a frown. The other man seemed very confused by my threat. Shanks kept on saying some really flirty things which I tuned out and even offered to take me away from here.

Whack!

"Ow! That hurt!" Shanks cried out.

"Please don't suggest such a rude thing! Whitebeard has been very nice to me, everyone here are the nicest people I've ever known!"

"Damn, you're feisty! That's how I like them. Benn-!"

The man known as Benn apologised for Shanks behaviour before pulling him away. For a man that was powerful, he seemed to be hurt by my book. I huffed before pouting but I ended up forgiving Shanks when he apologised sincerely. Reluctantly, Benn released him. Shanks crossed his arms before returning to a happy serious nature upon hearing other footsteps down the hallway. I led them to the Banquet hall before turning around and leaving. Shanks was actually very funny. I stayed in my room for a bit until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

"I got food!" Thatch smiled

"Thank you!" I was full of gratitude

"Here you go. You look very pretty like that."

"Uhm, uh thanks!"

"Aww, you're so cute when you're shy. You're awkward response makes it better." Thatch cooed before I dug in. It was delicious. Happily, I feasted on the food infront of me while Thatch talked about the banquet. It went pretty well and only two people died by Big Mom's hands. She was craving sweets. Kaido was also a very angry drunk but Shanks and Whitebeard easily put him back in place. Shanks was very serious throughout the whole thing which is a massive clash with what I witnessed. Thatch wanted to laugh when Whitebeard called Shanks a brat. By the time he was done explaining, I had finished my food.

"So it'll be over soon enough. Why don't you join us for the leaving ceremony since the banquet is over?"

"Uh...uhm alright" I didn't know how to refuse.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Thatch grinned before he pulled me along down the hallways in another direction. In a few minutes, we were in the hall where all the commanders were lined up. Izo took me next to him in the line before Thatch joined the other side. A few minutes later, Kaido left the building after letting out a lethal amount of killing intent. Big Mom was next, the man I helped gave me a glance on his way out which I smiled. Last one to leave was Shanks. He was really professional which surprised me and I thought he was just an idiot.

"Whitebeard," Shanks began making everyone look at him.

"You have a really good loyal son on your side." Shanks finished

"Gurarara, I know I do, Brat."

Everyone looked slightly confused who Shanks was referring too except Whitebeard. The doors soon closed and Whitebeard sat on his throne. Izo smiled at me before we walked over to Marco and Ace. Ace had immediately fallen asleep while standing because he just ate. Everyone gathered around Whitebeard as he drank his alcohol. He pointed at me and motioned me to come forward. Raising my eyebrow, I took a step forward. He began laughing and everyone was visibly confused.

"I heard what you did to Shanks. You're really funny son."

"Ah, I did that because um he asked me if I wanted to be taken away from here and I don't... Uhm I really like it here so I hit him with my book"

"GUEHEHE! GOOD ONE! I KNEW YOU HIT HIM BUT WITH A BOOK! YOU'RE HILARIOUS!"

My face was red when Whitebeard praised me while everyone laughed about the powerful Shanks getting whacked by a book. Eventually, I burst out laughing with a red face too before Whitebeard began talking about more important matters. The first is that we got more land from the World Government and would get 40% of a whole land because Big Mom wasn't interested in the land since it was too far from her Kingdom. She would only take 10% that was the closest. We were surprised she gave it to us but it was because she trusted us more with it. The other fact was the World Government was trying to intrude in on our territory so most of them have been swiftly dealt with.

"That Akainu is wearing my patience thin. Grrr... He makes us seem like true angels."

"(M/N) maybe you shouldn't be here to hear about Akainu." Izo politely said.

"No, he must know. Listen son, Akainu likes killing humans, demons and any that defy the World Government." Whitebeard told me

"That sounds horrible" I remarked

"Son, if you ever meet him, run. I don't want my sons to die so do whatever you must to survive."

"A-Alright."

"Now... moving on."

Information about the war going on was upsetting but as a proper member it was important to listen. More talks about the Seven Warlords and that one had invoked Whitebeard's wrath. Crocodile. Whitebeard mentioning how the price of a Devil and Angel Fruits had gone up considerably too on the black market. After that, everyone gave reports of their parts like Marco with medical supplies. Everyone left afterwards to retire for the night. Izo left after giving me make up remover. He was extra tired since one of Big Mom's children tried to flirt with him all night because they thought he was a girl.

"Hey (M/N), can I have a bite please?" Ace asked.

"Uhm I don't see why not"

"Yes! You look very pretty by the way."

"I agree (M/N)-yoi. I'll be sure to supervise Ace-yoi"

Despite, Ace's protest on how he had gotten better, Marco and I doubted it. After a went to my room before I laid on my bed and held out my hand to Ace. Eagerly, he jumped onto the bed like a child before biting my finger lightly, he was slightly better but still very wild in how he ate. Marco pulled him back before demonstrating again for Ace while Ace still couldn't. I went to the toilet and took off my make up while Marco tried to explain how to be careful. Sighing, Marco was forced to give up before he turned into his phoenix form and curled up with me. It was cold these days so the warmth was very appreciated. Ace joined in on the otherside and kept it warm. They both gave me space while making the bed warm.

"Goodnight you two"

"Goodnight (M/N)-yoi"

"..."

"Oh, Ace is already asleep" I said before falling asleep.

A/N: Marco and Ace have become personal heaters since it's colder out now. Thanks for reading!


	8. Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic content

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Hello...anyone here?"

That was the question I had to myself before stepping into an abandoned warehouse. This was off the map but I was tasked to search the place by myself since I was good at solo missions like these. Just today, I've been to around thirty warehouses to take information. There was no one here so I began my quest and successfully found a lot important documents which I carefully stuffed into my bag before rubbing my gloves together from the cold. My beanie kept my head and my thick hoodie kept me warm. I was about to leave to the next building but I saw a man with rich black hair a the letters of 'Death' tattooed onto his knuckles. A demon.

"Scan."

The area in front if me flashed in the darkness, exposing me. Quickly, I dipped by jumping out of the window right before a blue circle encompassed the whole area I was at before. Running down the building, I took multiple turns to confuse the enemy before ducking into a building. I heard running past the building but I lifted up the drain and climbed into it. It was surprisingly clean after a lot of humans went bye bye. Quietly, I made my way back and left the area. After I was sure I was safe, I crawled out before making my way to another area that would lead me back into Whitebeard territory.

Cut!

A knife grazed my cheek and I saw from a far, a man looking like a Victorian Punk Goth standing there proudly with his gang. Oh fuck, my eyes widened and I started running to Whitebeard territory faster even shooting them on my way there. Those bullets came back at me and hit me in the shoulder and others parts. They were running fast. If I couldn't shoot at them then I would shoot the crates down to block the way. It somewhat worked and bought me enough time to enter Whitebeard territory yet they still chased me.

Turning around, I sprinted at the Red Head and his gang before pulling out my book and whacking their heads all in one go before jumping onto the Red Head's with my feet and using that as a panel to launch off towards the safer areas of Whitebeard's headquarters. Now that bought me a few seconds but the blonde haired man with a face mask and scythes caught up to me and cut me down real quick, literally. It hurt but I fought back by shooting him in the leg and the shoulder before running again before they could catch up. I was limping but I kept running.

"Shit! This doll is fast! Makes the game more fun! Everyone except Killer retreat. We're going to have some real fun."

The footsteps of retreating figures came to my ears but my gun that I was holding suddenly pulled back by force. It was as if it was being attracted to the Red Head's hand. I was thrown off balance and the Blonde pinned me to the ground. His large body and weight making it impossible to escape. I had shifted my sling bag to be underneath during my fall. The weird punk crouched down to me as he grabbed my hair and pulled on it to make my face meet his.

"You're really feisty, Doll. I think it's time we get a human, right Killer? He's a looker too, that's quite the nice face even when it's bleeding. He- OW THE FUCK?!"

I bit the hand that Punk tried to use to get close to my face before headbutting him in the balls and kicking Killer in the balls too. Grabbing the ground, I threw gravel into their faces before leaving and seeing an unfamiliar face down towards the end of the road, Shanks. He noticed how roughened up I looked before pushing me behind him when those two came running. The glare Shanks gave was enough to make them stop in their tracks. His glare was terrifying. They left begrudgingly after noticing Shanks's outstretched arm wielding his sword.

"Damn love, you alright?"

"Uhm ...need to sit... feeling dizzy"

I fell onto Shanks who panicked over my cuts before taking me to Whitebeard. He ran quickly while I losing a lot of blood. His speed was very scary since a thirty minute run for me at the fastest I could go was a two minute run for him. Everyone was first extremely on guard since Shanks made a lot of people pass out without even seemingly wanting to do so. He came across one of the commanders held me out to him, Vista. I groaned in pain. Shanks was extremely calm yet I could see some panic.

"How did this happen?! There's no time, come with me!" Vista hurriedly called out to Shanks.

"I'm sleepy...can I sleep?" I asked Vista

"No, no, not yet... Marco! Where are you?!"

Keeping my eyes open, I saw the hallways change into the one that would be the infirmary. Marco was sitting in he chair and doing work, he came rushing over to help while Shanks watched from the side. Marco turned into his phoenix form and began on healing my massive cut after Vista took off my shirt and bag on the back before turning on my back. It was nice and warm for everything to slowly close up. Once I was stable, Marco let me sleep. Weakly, I thanked Shanks before drifting off.

Third P.O.V

"So how did you find (M/N)-yoi?"

"I was taking a walk back after the talk with Whitebeard about business but found him getting hunted by the two of the Worst Generation. Eustass Kid and Killer."

"I'm surprised he managed to outrun even them yoi. (M/N)-yoi is really fast. Thanks for bringing him Vista-yoi, now he just needs rest." Marco remarked

Shanks left the room with a dark expression, those two Worst Generation had angered him before but this was on a new scale. He won't play nice next time he sees them. Shanks left through a portal to his Palace as Vista left the room, worrying over the youngest. Marco sighed a pulled the chair next to (M/N) before reading a book to calm his nerves. Marco hoped (M/N) would be alright. He likes him way too much now.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	9. Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None I think

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

My mind was blank before I soon started hearing voices. This pushed me out of my sleep state and into one of consciousness as I slowly blinked my heavy eyelids open. The light was still too bright so I quickly closed my eyes again before I heard shuffling on my chest. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Marco healing me in his phoenix form. He turned back into his angel form once he was done before helping me sit up after he gave me a glass of water.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"No.. I don't think so. Thanks Marco" I replied with a small smile

"What happened (M/N)-yoi? I heard what Shanks-yoi told me but how did it start?"

"Uh...uhm well uhm I got all the documents and was coming back then they just ambushed me uhm slightly outside of dad's area. Even when I went into the area well uhm uh they still chased me down uh it was very scary...."

"Well I expect that to be the case since you are human. Anything else happen?"

"...uhm kind of but I'm not sure"

"Tell me (M/N)-yoi"

"Uhm...when one of them got me onto the ground uh well ohm...ah they said they were thinking of taking me as a human pet"

Marco concerned expression met mine and immediately I looked away in some sort of shame. Marco threaded his hands through my hair before bringing me in for a hug. I cried as I remembered in vivid detail the experience. My loud sobbing as I remembered how terrifying they were. Marco held me until I calmed down. Afterwards, he guided me to the throne room since I have only once gone to the infirmary so I didn't know my way around this part.

"Uh Marco... Will Dad be happy with the documents? There a bit late but I got all of them" I asked nervously

"He'll be very proud (M/N)-yoi" Marco smiled.

"There (M/N)! Are you alright?!"

Ace came rushing over as he crashed into me from behind but thankfully Marco caught us as he sighed at Ace's behaviour. Ace hugged me tightly which I found to be very comforting and I ended up cracking a big smile as Ace worried over me. Thatch came over with a broad smile and a greeting before whacking Ace on the head for nearly hurting me. I smiled at the two bickering with each other before bursting out with laughter. Soon, the corridors opened up into the familiar throne room where Whitebeard was drowning in some beer. Excitedly, I rushed over with the documents in my bag.

"Hey dad! Look! I got them all!"

"Gurarara! That was fast son!" Whitebeard laughed

"It would have been faster if (M/N)-yoi wasn't attacked." Marco stated.

"What happened?" Whitebeard questioned.

"Uhm, I managed to make it back but they still followed me into your territory."

"I see, they chased after you. I'm glad you're safe, c'mere son."

Stepping forward, Whitebeard ruffled my hair with his thumb before telling me how proud he was of me. He was glad that I made it out fine and told me to always prioritise my safety first. I recounted the story in full details with everyone laughing that my most effective item was my book. Ace jokingly suggested that I just carry a ton of books to chuck at the enemy and Whitebeard teased me by considering it. The documents were given to Whitebeard and he was really happy at them. As a reward, I could go to the market with Ace and Marco.

"Really Pops?! (M/N) can finally come?! Wohooo!" Ace cheered.

"Market?" I questioned

"It's a place where all sorts of items are sold, everyone who goes there is very civil-yoi" Marco explained.

"Cool!" I gushed.

"Don't worry (M/N)! I'll protect you!" Ace proclaimed.

"GURARARA! ACE IT'S (M/N) WHO WILL BE PROTECTING YOU!" Whitebeard laughed very loudly

His closed his was hitting the arm rest multiple times in his fit of laughter as we remembered all the stupid shit Ace has done. It was usually me who came to the rescue. Ace turned slightly red but brushed it off before we got ready to leave. Whitebeard handed me a small envelope and I opened it. There was a ton of money inside. Gasping, I stared in shock but Whitebeard told me that it was my allowance. He gave Ace and Marco theirs before we left with Thatch waving us goodbye.

"Whoa! What do I do with the money?"

"Buy stuff" Ace told me

Pouting, I sheepishly put away the money in the now empty bag. Marco knelt down slightly to my height and picked me up with my permission as I got a bit red at contact. Marco flapped his angel wings as Ace did with his devil wings. They took off to the Market. It was a good thirty minutes of flight before I noticed a portal. We passed through it and the scenery changed completely to one of a night Market. Marco put me down in an ally as he explained that I needed to stick very close. Nodding my head, I brought out a ribbon and tied it to mine and Marco's wrist before we left with Ace who nearly crash landed.

"M-Marco, why is everyone looking at me..?"

"Cause you're a human. We rarely get them around here. Stay very close" Marco explained.

"Humans here are a rare gem and I'm sure you would fetch a high price for your soul. Be very careful (M/N)" Ace warned seriously.

Nodding my head, I hid behind Ace and Marco for a large part of the shopping trip but soon I managed to find joy in all the delicious food items they had like fried Fishballs, Takoyaki, super cheesy mash potato and shaved ice that was ice cream. The people were surprisingly nice to me but some were calling me a cute pet. I didn't like that so I stayed away from those people. Ace ended up recognising someone with black hair and a cut under his eye. He wore a red shirt and blue shorts as he crashed into Ace. They were so happy with one another.

"(M/N), this is Luffy! My brother!"

"Hi! I'm Luffy, shishishi, I like meat!"

A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating in a week!


	10. Strawhats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Attempted kidnapping

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Oh..uhm hello. I'm (M/N), it's nice to meet you uh Marco what do I do?"

Failing at introducing myself, I shuffled my under Luffy's gaze until the boy pounced me to bring me into a hug. He called me delicious and I freaked out so I hit him with my book while Ace pulled Luffy away. Ace apologized for Luffy's behaviour but it was because I had such a delicious soul. Ace slapped Luffy on the head as he explained that I was a human and not food. Luffy was just confused but nodded his head before looking at me with stars in his eyes.

"So, can I eat your soul?"

"No.. I feed a lot of people daily uh so I don't want you taking a bite too" I said.

"Yes (M/N)-yoi was also just injured so it wouldn't do good on his body so leave him alone."

"Ah but I'm hungry" Luffy whined

"You always are!" Ace yelled.

Marco sighed and tugged me away from Ace and Luffy. Those two decided to hang out together so it was just Marco and I. We entered a medical shop and Marco got so busy in the medicine that I stood off to the sides. Looking around, I spotted a blue nosed reindeer in the shop. There was an angel standing next to him with a polite smile. She had slightly past shoulder length hair that was pitch black and her eyes were a wonderful shade of blue. In came barging a blonde haired angel, swooning over her. He constantly complimented her with hearts in his eyes. I felt embarrassed having to witness that.

Then a swordsman came in who was a demon. That quite surprised me. His eyes locked onto me and he walked over. Well he tried to but went in the wrong direction. I couldn't help bit laugh because he kept getting even more lost even if I was just hidden behind one aisle. Marco looked down at me laughing with a curious gaze before realising the greenhaired demon that kept getting lost. He bent down slightly before bursting out laughing. I began laughing too just as the greenhaired demon found me. Marco gave a curt greeting, indicating he knew the guy.

"Yo Zoro-yoi, it's been a while since I've seen you. Ah, Zoro-yoi this is (M/N)-yoi. Be careful Zoro-yoi, he's a human but he can give a hard hit." Marco warned Zoro.

"A human? That's a human?" Zoro questioned

"Yes, (M/N)-yoi is apart of the Whitebeard Crew so he can hold his own."

"Really? He looks weak, don't you thin-OW!"

Whacking Zoro on the head, I hid slightly behind Marco while I glared at Zoro for calling me weak. Marco laughed when Zoro nearly fell to the ground clutching his head. I was puffing from behind before realising my mistake. Steam came out of my ears as I hastily tried to apologise for my actions. Zoro went silent before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me to him while I panicked because he was too close. Thankfully, Marco came to the rescue as he pushed Zoro back lightly, he had warned Zoro afterall.

"E-Eh? (M/N)-yoi why are you all red?"

"...people staring... I wanna melt into uh a puddle. I'm feeling awkward again" I muttered

"Ah, I see. Let's go then.

Nodding my head, I left with Marco as he held my hand. He pulled me along but the crowd got so thick and a lot of people running into us made us separate. I was left alone in the large crowd and I started getting scared. I tried heading back to the medical store but couldn't see it. My heart was starting to race and my palms were already sweaty. Nervously, I started readying myself to shoot in case someone tried to take me. I called out for Marco but couldn't hear a response. I was running around further until I felt someone grab my shoulder harshly. They were really aggressive so I was about to shoot at them because they tried dragging me away but a swift kick that sent them flying was sent their way.

"Uhm.. thank you"

"It's no problem. Are you alright, swan?"

"Ah uhm uh yes"

"What's the human member of the Whitebeard Crew doing here?"

"...got seperated. Who are you?"

"Oh, it's Sanji. Let me help you."

A/N: Fun fact, (M/N) would've shot them and he could handle himself but who could refuse a damsel in distress? Not Sanji for sure. Second fun fact, Luffy still thinks (M/N) is food for now. Thanks for reading!


	11. Sanji Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abandonment issues, dad issues

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Uh, thank you again Sanji" I told him

"It's nothing." Sanji smoked as he replied.

Sanji stopped swooning over the ladies and soon enough took me back to Marco who seemed extremely panicked. Excitedly, I called out to Marco before he heard me and ran to me. He picked me up happily with a grin on his face. He gave me a big hug while Sanji looked away. He apologised for losing me in a crown but I apologized too before realising a lot of eyes were on us again. Suddenly, I felt very awkward but Marco just kept me against his shirt as I sat on one of his arms. Thanking Sanji, he grunted before leaving back to wherever he needed to go with a slightly red flush on his face.

"Uh... Marco, people are staring... hide me please?"

"Yeah, its better if we do for now-yoi. We're going back. Let's just grab Ace-yoi and get out of here."

"Uh huh" I agreed.

Thankfully, Marco hid me in his arms as he carried me around so I didn't feel any stares on us. We bought a lot more things along the way and Marco was happily eating some pineapple that I fed to him. It was definitely a lot safer like then just walking around holding hands although it was more... romantic in a sense. Soon, we found Ace who was eating with Luffy in a pub and they had both fallen asleep while eating. Luffy latched onto me and tried to eat me but Marco pulled him off as I got worried he was actually going to eat me. The demons woke up and Ace hugged me while Luffy asked to eat me. It's hard to drill into his thick skull that I'm not food.

"Acee please can I have a bite of the human?"

"No, you'd probably eat his whole soul up!" Ace reprimanded.

"Uh.. Luffy right?"

"Shishishi! Yes that's me! I'm going to become the Demon King!"

"Oh uhm... Please understand that you can't just eat me whenever you want so please respect that. Ace is a very harsh eater and there's no doubt you're the same too so uh.. I'd rather you not for now." I said.

"You heard him Luffy-yoi. Ace-yoi, we're heading back unless you want to stay with your brother?"

"Ah... Luffy, I'll catch up later! Let's go! I want to carry (M/N) this time!" Ace grinned.

"I'm not sure about that... You are a rough person. I'll take (M/N)-yoi for now."

Ace frowned but I admitted to him that it was for the best so we left the shop and we flew back home, taking the long route this time so I could see the sky even more. I made sure to hold tight onto Marco as I saw the night sky. Ace even did some air tricks to show off and I laughed. It wasn't a good idea however because he accidentally set a flock of birds on fire as Marco sighed in disappointment. Eventually, we arrived back and went into the main hall as I carried the bags we bought.

There were a few passed out people on the ground but Marco seemed to realise it wasn't a threat and told me to calm down. Izo and Deuce welcomed us back before pointing to Whitebeard who was having a meeting with Shanks. I made a silent noise of approval before retreating to my room. I was giddy and wanted to try some of the clothes I bought since most of the that Whitebeard gave, weren't my size. They were mostly comfy hoodies since I liked them. I went into a white one (F/C) accents before changing my pants and crawling into bed since I was exhausted.

Knock! Knock!

"(M/N)?"

"Hey Ace, how can I help you?"

"Oh, well... I'm still hungry so-"

Without hesitation, I stuck my hand out to Ace and in return, he climbed onto my bed before roughly biting into my hand despite trying to be gentle. It didn't hurt this time but I still felt a bit dizzy before Ace pulled away. He had also changed his pants into pyjama pants which was good. He mumbled something about Shanks and Whitebeard's meeting before falling asleep on top of me. At first, I panicked because he was heavy and could squeeze the life out of me so I got out by slipping him off. Then, Ace started sleep talking about the Demon King and how much he hated him in his sleep.

"You'll... never be my dad... Only Whitebeard.."

Noticing that the dream Ace was having must be negative, I began caressing his hair from his side. I even got to touch the small horns on his head and give a good head scratch there which he sighed in relief and possibly pleasure at. I looked down to Ace's tail that was swishing back and forth before I gently grabbed it and let it wrap around my hand while I continued massaging his head. He seemed much happier now after continuing to do this for several minutes. Finally, I felt comfortable enough to slip back into bed and tucked Ace in too.

"Goodnight Ace.."

A/N: Sorry, I didn't update this sooner. Fun fact, Ace and Marco already love (M/N) a lot. Second fun fact, Marco was panicking to find (M/N) sooner in the market and Sanji helped because he thought (M/N) was cute. Thanks for reading!


	12. Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Flirting

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Oh good morning Ace" I mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm, no. Five more minutes." Ace said yawning before sleeping again. Laughing lightly, I got up and out of bed despite Ace whining for me to get back in. Sure, I was sleepy but I wanted to go get some food first thing first. Wandering off, I headed into the kitchen where Thatch was cooking there. He noticed me and grinned before planting a kiss to my forehead. We both turned a bit red at that. He bashfully smiled before offering a plate of delicious food. Thanking him, I went to the rather large table and sat down. Thatch watched me eat while listening to me talk about yesterday.

"Ahaha, so you got lost huh? Hey, at least you came back safely! Anyways, how's the food? Did I cook well? I've been trying to follow your cooking so it's more... suited to humans."

"Yeah! You did! It's amazing! Wait- where do you guys eat souls?"

"They're sold at the market but most are grey so they don't taste all that nice. That's why everyone in the Whitebeard Pirates likes your soul the most! Only Pops doesn't eat from you cause he's a bit scared he'll eat too much."

"I can see why..."

"Yeah, so what are you planning on doing today? Raiding?"

"Most likely. It's fun and I like it when dad gets happy!" I smiled.

"Too bright!" Thatch gushed.

Eating up, I devoured the food in front of me before Haruta and Vista came in to hand me new places I could go to. There was one in a library and a convenient store. There were in total around ten places I could visit. Eagerly, I got up to get ready after thanking everyone in the room. Running in my room, I got ready while Ace still slept. I changed before heading outside into the hallways before Whitebeard stopped me by calling me into the throne room.

"You'll be going to half of the new places with the Brat Crew." Whitebeard said rather seriously.

"Brat? You mean Shanks?" I questioned

"Yes, Marco suggested it would make our relationship with them better and I believe so. If you don't want to then you can refuse." Whitebeard offered.

"No, I uh pretty sure I can do this. Uh..."

"Gurarara! That's my son! I'm sure Shanks will be there at the first stop."

"Alright..bye bye, uh I'm gonna miss you dad."

In return at my words, Whitebeard let a smile coat his face before waving me goodbye. Marco accompanied me there and gave me a ride to the location. It was cool to fly over the city even if it was just a shadow of its former glory. When we arrived, Shanks was there to greet us with Benn. There were some other members and it took some persuasion to let Marco leave me with them. He seemed calm but there was definitely some deadly intent under that calm smile.

"It's okay! Leave the bookworm to me!" Shanks laughed, patting my shoulder.

"Uh... Please trust Shanks, there was no point in rescuing me before but he did so you can trust him. I'll be home before dinner so it'll be all alright." I reassured gently.

"Fine-yoi. Just be extra careful. Pops considers him a brat for a reason-yoi."

"I will." I agreed.

Reluctantly, Marco took off to the to the sky and everyone watched as he flew off before Shanks turned to me with a grin and tried hugging me. Benn held him back thankfully and we went on our way to the locations. We used the underground sewage system despite how bad it smelled because we didn't want the chance of being spotted. It was odd to see Shanks serious when the mission was going. I made good use of myself by being the one to find the important files left behind so it only took two hours before we were finally done.

Growl

"Uh.. who's tummy was that?" I asked.

"Sorry bookworm, I haven't eaten yet." Shanks apologised with a grin.

"That's cause you drank too much alcohol and got drunk!" Benn argued

"Oh... I'm willing to let you have a small bite, if you want?" I offered.

"Really?! Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Shanks thanked me.

Just by jabbing a finger to my chest, I felt lightheaded and dizzy. Benn held onto me so I wouldn't fall over and even gave me some juice once Shanks ate. He also whacked Shanks again for not eating yesterday. I thanked him before getting up. Yasopp offered a piggyback ride but someone else chimed in saying he was too weak. The first half went smoothly after that before I got dropped off the last four location that they couldn't go in since it was just too risky for them but I knew it was safe for me.

"See you guys soon uh bye!" I headed off.

Going down the dark hall with a flashlight, I managed to get past the enchanted barbed wire that prevented Demon and Angels from entering. I found a stairway heading upstairs and followed it. It led into an abandoned throne room which was dark with light filtering in from the sun. It gave off an eerie vibe and I shuddered so I hurried up and got the last five documents from all the different locations. Sometime, I heard footsteps while I was outside in the garden area.

Being quiet, I lightened my footsteps and snuck away from the man I saw the other day that had 'Death' tattooed onto his fingers. That same Demon that had weird abilities with the blue room and I left before I could wonder how he got there. He noticed me but only watched as I left with a smirk that made me shiver. Quickly, I rushed back out of the hole in barbed wire to Shanks's crew with the correct documents in hand. They were there chatting to each other before they spotted me and congratulated me. We left afterwards with Shanks making a portal to hop through to the front of the Whitebeard Palace.

"Wait... how did you-"

"Magic. I could show you some better type of magic since there's chemistry between us" Shanks smiled and flirted.

"U-uh, sorry but I'm too inexperienced for you. It's not far if only I get enjoyment out of the relationship. It should be a two way street." I denied Shanks.

"Aw! You're so adorable and wholesome. My heart is bursting with you, love."

Shanks continued to flirt making steam come out of my ears as my face went beat red. One of my hand was waving hastily in front of my face to deny his words as my mouth was unable to get any words out. In the process, I nearly dropped my book and documents but Shanks didn't stop flirting. Benn tried warning him while I trembled and became all awkward which made the crew laugh at my cuteness.

Thud!

"Oh no. The poor kid passed out. See Shanks? This is why I told you to stop teasing the poor thing when he was already red but you never listen do you?"

A/N: Fact, (M/N) felt too awkward that he passed out from the flirting and he is aware that Shanks is flirting. He's not dense but an awkward person at this. Second fact, Law managed to get in by using his Room and Shambles. Thanks for reading


	13. Shanks Gets a Scolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waning: None I think

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Ow, where am I?" I asked

"Oh great you're up, sorry about our captain. He can't stop flirting when he starts" Benn apologised.

"I'm so sorry Bookworm" Shanks apologised rubbing his head that had a large red bump

"Shanks uh where did you get the bump?" I asked trailing off.

"Don't worry, he deserved it." Benn reassured.

Getting up, everyone decided to head back but I held onto the documents as promised after I went to an additional location. Shanks made a portal to the general Whitebeard territory which I thanked him for. Stepping through, I noticed I was in the torn down city. I thanked everyone with a bow before leaving to the palace where Marco greeted me with a gentle smile. Rushing into his arms, I hugged him which must have been a surprise but he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Hey (M/N)-yoi, did you hit your head? You have a slight bump here."

"Uh.. it's hard to explain." I mumbled hiding in Marco's sleeve.

"Well, I have lots of time."

"Uhm, sure so Shanks... kind of flirted with me a bit too much and I passed out from the compliments."

"Oh, I'll be sure to give him a 'nicer' warning next time-yoi" Marco said.

"Eh, no it's fine! Uh Benn already beat Shanks up. I have the documents, here you go" I handed them over.

"Still... if you have any more issues with that brat then I'll help. Let's get this to Pops. Good job" Marco praised.

Marco walked with me to Whitebeard who greeted us with his large cup of beer. I laughed slightly at that while Marco read out the documents with the commands in the room. Everyone was happy with my finds and they upheld their share of the agreement by sending over half the information to Shanks. Ace and Thatch gave me hugs once the meeting was over. I happily smiled at the two. Whitebeard told me to stay behind while everyone left the room. It was only the two of us.

"(M/N), you've been hear for nearly half a year. Do you like it here?"

"Uh-huh! Of course I do! Why do you ask Dad?"

"Guehehe, I wanted to make sure you were happy with your life now. What was life for you back then? Before us Angels and Demons took over?"

"Hmm, uh nothing special really. I worked as Video Game Designer in character design and animation, I guess... That doesn't exist anymore since uhm the internet basically crashed. It uhm paid alright for the bills but I had to work at a Coffee Shop just to socialise uh because I kept making excuses to stay inside my room."

"Guehehehehe, interesting? So tell me son, did you have any lovers?"

"Heh?! Me?! No! Uh!"

"GUEHEHE, calm down son. I'm teasing you"

"...uh well I'm just going to say it was impossible for me to socialise so.. uhm any flirting was extremely awkward and uh that turned away a lot of people"

"I don't see a problem in you being awkward, it's a bit hard to understand you sometimes with your mumbling and constant awkwardness but no one is perfect so there's no need for you to be. Anyways, I'm happy I got to know you more."

"Uh-huh.. thank you, bye!" I rushed off with a red face.

Whitebeard's content laugh could be heard as he bid me farewell. I headed to my room where I showered before changing into my pyjamas. Then, I crawled into bed with a content sigh before I heard knocking on the door. It was Marco. He came in with a wave so I welcomed him. He brought a new plushie. He needed a bite so I offered it to him. It didn't hurt at all thankfully, just the usual light-headed aftermath. He slipped into my bed afterwards and hugged me which I appreciated. It really did get cold in this palace.

"Sleepy (M/N)-yoi?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Goodnight then."

"Gnight.."

The next morning, I woke up to Marco and Ace as well as Thatch in my bed. I snuggled into the sheets for more warmth since the brutally cold air was nipping at my skin. Ace's arms wrapped around me and kept me warm which I appreciated since he was a personal heater. The only one that wasn't was Thatch but I still appreciated the body warmth. I fell back asleep and the next time I woke up, Thatch had brought me breakfast with a grin on his face while I happily sighed. Digging in, it tasted yummy as expected from the talented chef.

"So do you plan on exploring the new territory by yourself?" Thatch asked.

"Mhm, the one uh Big Mom didn't really want." I agreed

"That's good, be safe." Thatch smiled.

After eating, I thanked Thatch and in return he got a bite to eat from me before I went into the bathroom to change. Once I was done, I left and noticed how there were more plushies then before I stepped into the bathroom. Marco and Ace must've stopped by. I put on a coat before leaving to head to the new area. Briskly walking, I looked around for anything interesting as the landscape slowly changed into one of unfamiliar style. As in the architectural design of the buildings were different.

After exploring a bit, I noticed the ground beneath me was sticky like Mochi. That's weird. Then, I came face to scarf with the same tall man I saw at the banquet. I believe he was Katakuri. He released me from the mochi which I thanked him for. After inquiring about his presence here, I got a short answer to scout the area. I nodded at this and awkwardly fumbled before shuffling my feet. Reluctantly, after much staring on his part, he offered his hand out to me which was massive. He could easily grab me just like Whitebeard could.

"Ah t-thanks Katakuri!"

"...No problem"

A/N: Katakuri is back baby! Fun fact, Kid is going to make an appearance next chapter....hehehe and Katakuri will be there. Second fun fact, Shanks was beaten up by Benn for flirting too much but Shanks won't stop. Thanks for reading!(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ I like comments so feel free to drop one.


	14. Donuts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None I think?

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"S-So uhm Katakuri what do you like to do?"

"..."

"Uh, no response- ah that's fine though! You know, I'll uhm just be like on my way so so uhm yeah"

"You're incredibly awkward. I didn't know it was possible to be this awkward."

"U-"

"I know what you were going to say. It was a thank you."

This man was odd. He knew what I was going to say and do constantly. I decided to go my own way but he trailed behind me. I was getting super nervous and I had no idea what to do. Communication was never my thing! I tried to ignore Katakuri as best as I could while scouting, noting all the important areas and taking the documents. Those eyes, I could feel them staring down at me despite looking away.

"Do you make donuts?"

"Uh .... yeah? I think so... I used to make them occasionally."

"Can you make some for me?"

"Me?!"

"Who else? Demons and Angels don't eat human food, it's only for pleasure so we don't know much about the realm of cooking."

"Oh oh uh, sure then but not today please... I have to go back soon. I'll make them tommorow and bring them here uh if that alright with you?" I nervously asked.

"Sure, I'll kill you if you don't keep your word."

I went back to the Whitebeard territory after that with Katakuri's eyes following my movement. I felt nervous so I immediately got to work on the donuts, confusing Thatch because he hasn't seen one before. It felt like my anxiety went away as I taught him how to make it. Soon, I had my smile back before Ace came running into the kitchen and jumped to hug me only for me to grab my book and whack him because he nearly ran into the hot oil.

"Please be careful Ace..."

"Hey, there were no 'uhs' that time, we're making progress!"

"Uh.. that's great?"

"Hahahaha!" Thatch and Ace laughed at that.

Upon inquiring what Ace wanted, he told me that Luffy wanted to hangout with me... I didn't trust that since he kept thinking of me as food but I would get to see his territory so that would be fun. I told him that it could be the day after tomorrow since I wanted to give these donuts tommorow but I never told them my reason. Hurrying up, I finished making the donut before putting the glaze on them. Thatch was confused when I asked if he could some parts of my soul into the donuts. Reluctantly, he did with careful precision before putting it into the donuts while Ace was sleeping face first into the table.

"So who are you giving these too? Here I thought they would be for me..."

"One of them is. It's this one and uh the red one is for Ace. Uhm.. the blue one is for Marco while the pink and purple ones are for Katakuri..."

"Katakuri?!" Ace yelled with Thatch, snapping awake with a shocked look.

"Mhm... He told me he wanted some.."

"We're coming with you tommorow! It's dangerous with that man"

Nodding my head, I put the donuts away before pulling Ace and Thatch with me to my room, my hands shaking slightly. I opened my room and asked for hugs. They both looked at each with a surprised look at me actually wanting something. They both happily hugged me afterwards but sadly Haruta came and said they had some work to do. He had to drag the two away which made me sulk but I got ready for bed. Marco came in later to sleep with me after having a bite. He brought another plushie with him which I gladly hugged.

"Uh Marco?"

"Yes (M/N)-yoi?"

"Thank you.. for um being really nice to me"

"It's nothing for a cinnamon roll."

That night was peaceful as I slept before I woke up when Ace crashed in. The next morning came and I woke up to cuddles with Marco. Ace was on the floor with Thatch and Izo. The bed was big enough so I'm surprised they didn't join. Marco yawned as he woke up and we both questioned what had happened. Thatch woke up soon after and was crying tears of joy as he hugged me. Apparently, they were competing last night, only for all three to fall asleep before they reached the bed.

After some chaos, I managed to leave the palace and head to the location with Thatch and Ace following from a far. Katakuri wasn't there yet so Ace took the opportunity to look around. Only for Thatch to trick him into sticking his hand between two bars in a wall and now was stuck. He gave a grin before yanking his hand really hard, completely ripping out the whole wall with ease. I sometimes forget that these people are demons and angels. After that, I suggested Ace to use his fire power to melt the bar and he lit up at my bright idea while Thatch was on the floor laughing.

"I see you brought friends with you" Katakuri came flying down.

"Ah, uh yes. Here you go."

"Thank you. I'll be taking my leave now, until next time."

"Uh bye!"

Thatch and Ace watched the whole exchange while fuming before getting mad at Katakuri for taking advantage of me. Katakuri didn't respond to them and simply walked off while I held those two back so they didn't engage in a battle. When we went back, those two cuddled me a lot while making comments about Katakuri's fashion choice which was hilarious because Ace always only wore a pair of shorts. They had a bite to eat before curling up to sleep on me which made me beg Marco for help since their weight nearly squashed me. Demons and Angels were heavy. Marco smiled gently at me before pulling me into a more favourable position where I could hug the two.

"Thanks Marco"

"It's fine, (M/N)-yoi"

A/N: Oof, took a while to write. Fun fact, Katakuri enjoyed those donuts. Second fun fact, Ace and Thatch when paired together only half like half a brain cell cause they do dumb shit together. Thanks for reading!


	15. Cinnamon Rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Asking to eat someone

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

It was just another day and I was about to hangout with Ace's brother, Luffy and his gang but I was a nervous wreck. I'm not sure why but I just was. I wasn't scared of Luffy but I did get jumpy and worried he would dare eat me. Hopefully he didn't. Ace came rushing in and excitedly pulled me along with him. We didn't even get to say goodbye to the rest. No doubt Marco would be annoyed with Ace later. Ace snapped his fingers in front of me to catch my attention before scooping me into his arms and flying off with his pretty devil wings that were on fire. There's one problem. His muscles were just too close. Ace really been buffing up so he was no longer a twig but being shoved so tightly against his muscles was a bit awkward. I got used to Marco but still... I am just too awkward.

"My brother is going to be so happy!"

"....Ace...too close..."

"C'mon, it's just a little bit of body contact and we sleep together a lot so there's no big deal right?"

"...uh...too tight...your muscles" I muttered avoiding looking at him.

"Huh? You're really awkward today. I can barely hear you."

I believe I passed out during the flight after that. The wind brushing past my body harshly. I hate my awkwardness. When I came to, I was still against Ace who beamed at me and told me that we had arrived. Blinking, I took a look around at the place. My eyes took in the apartment building which used to be owned by only rich people before the world was taken over. It wasn't as big as the base in Whitebeard's territory but it was no small building either. Ace tugged on my wrist towards the entrance and my eyes came towards a blue creature...

"Hey Jimbei! This is (M/N)! He's the one I wanted to bring over."

"..." I didn't know what to do

"(M/N)-go on introduce yourself"

"It's fine, he seems a bit ... awkward. Are you alright?" Jimbei remarked.

"Y-Yeah...hi uhm I'm (M/N) but you already know that-"

Fuck. I have completely forgotten how to have a conversation. My mouth was dry and I didn't know what to say but thankfully Jimbei came to my rescue by being very polite and understanding. He welcomed us in and we went inside the elevator but instead of being powered by electricity, it was powered by lightning. Jimbei explained they had someone who could control the weather which I found to be really cool. Ace was next to my side even after we got out of the elevator.

"Meat!"

Crash!

Someone came crashing into me who wrapped their arms around me. It was Luffy from what I remember. I paled at being called meat while Ace pulled Luffy off who only drooled at the sight of me. I'm scared. A familiar green haired guy who I believe was Zoro, yawned as he pulled Luffy off of me. Zoro looked at me blankly for a few seconds before shrugging and going to the kitchen to drink some booze. I was also introduced to Nami and Robin in the blur of things who were really nice but I was nerve wrecked from meeting so many people.

"Scary..."

A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I will try updating soon again! Thanks for reading!


	16. Not Allowed To Eat That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Meat

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

After spending some time trying to chill only to fail, I stuck mostly to Ace and Jimbei. Jimbei was very calming so I was pretty alright with him and I knew Ace but the rest... They scare me. In the span of a hour, they had broken out into a fight. First with Sanji telling Luffy not to steal food before Nami getting pissed at Luffy and somehow Zoro for other things they did. Then, it was just a spiral downhill, the only people who weren't losing their shit miraculously other than Jimbei was Robin. Even the cute half animal half angel, Chopper was freaking out over the injuries especially since Ace joined.

"Uh, I hope I'm not rude but this... Ah is it normal?" I asked nervously pointing a finger at the fighting group.

"Pretty much." Jimbei replied.

"Don't worry about it, Nervous Wreck"

"Eh?!"

"I mean it's true, don't worry I'll stop teasing from now on. Let's go eat a snack. Sanji, could we have some sandwiches and sweets please?" Robin politely smiled at Sanji.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU ROBIN-SWAAAN!"

Sanji stopped kicking Zoro and left to the kitchen while Robin and Jimbei pulled me to a table where we sat. In a matter of minutes, Robin and Jimbei got to get me to feel less stressed when I wasn't looking at the chaos although I could hear it. Terrifying. There was a plate of sweets served for us and sandwiches. I reached out for the cinnamon rolls and grabbed one since I hadn't had one in so long but I felt a very warm torso crash into me when I tried to take a bite. Ace had slapped the cinnamon roll away.

My puzzled gaze met Ace's one with a stern gaze. He looked serious. Were they poisoned? It's highly unlikely since everyone seemed to like us and Ace was Luffy's brother. Everyone went silent and stared at us. I felt like I had done something incredibly wrong yet I'm sure eating cinnamon rolls were fine. I picked it back up and tried to bite into it but Ace just slapped it back onto the plate. I tried again. Failed. I decided to get some answers.

"A...Ace what are you doing?" I asked

"Just no. Seems wrong. You're not allowed to eat cinnamon rolls ever." Ace stated boldly

"...why?" I questioned

"Don't seem right" Ace huffed.

"I agree with Ace! It looks wrong!" Luffy yelled from across the room.

Blinking, I apologized and took some other sweets like the pancakes before digging in. Ace ate the cinnamon roll for me while I conversed with Robin about quite a few things. She was somebody who was interested in the history of planet earth and I told her whatever I remembered which wasn't much. Sanji sat opposite of us while Ace wrapped his arms around my neck, nuzzling my head. Luffy joined in the nuzzling which scared me since he had called me meat a few times. However, I found myself having fun even with Zoro who was trying to find more booze.

"Hey meat...(M/-...hmm (M/N)?" Luffy tried calling out.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing! I think I like calling your name! Sounds better than meat"

"Uh why did you call me meat in the first place"

"Cause I wanted to eat your soul but I like you now so I won't! Shishishi! Welcome to the Strawhats!"

Blinking, I was baffle by Luffy meant welcoming me into the group as a member or in general to the territory. Clearly Ace knew the answer since he got off me and gave Luffy a rough ruffle on the head, telling him that I was already apart of the Whitebeard territory and even showed off my armband that had the sign. Luffy pouted and whined before asking me to join. I rejected him. Him and Ace got into a fight over that while I apologized to the rest. Sanji waved it off before explaining that it was normal since they were brothers. Siblings get on each other's nerves easily.

"(M/N), how did you end up in the Whitebeard territory in the first place?" Sanji questioned

".. it's a long story" I nervously rubbed the back of my head

"Are you happy?" Zoro asked.

My eyes widened in surprise at the question before thinking about it. However, looking at Ace arguing childishly with Luffy made something swell up inside of me. I never really felt alive before this invasion nor after but being kidnapped by the Whitebeard members is probably the best thing that has happened. I could easily have left multiple times but I didn't. They treated me kindly. They were nice and made me feel welcome. I was no longer just passing day by day just surviving, I was living. I felt truly alive.

My eyes were certain as I looked at Sanji and Zoro before putting my hands together with a big grin stretched my cheeks upwards. A big tooth smile as my eyes lit up and I clasped my hands together with certainty. My shoulders were completely relaxed and I felt slightly unhinged in the moment. My sudden bright cheerful demeanor must be shocking. I gave my answer easily without being a nervous wreck. A rare sight.

"Absolutely, I'm probably at one of the happiest times right now!"

-  
A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading this chapter! Fun fact, Dragonoooop suggested the cinnamon roll idea so long ago but I took forever to write this chapter and had to incorporate the cinnamon roll scene somehow but I did. Second fun fact, (M/N) is really happy about being among the Whitebeard members that his final line this chapter shows that he can briefly not be so awkward when he's happy. Also, (M/N) has a bad habit for just apologising but I feel like that would be dragging out the scene here. Thank you again! Comment your thoughts below!


	17. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some violence

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

"Ne (M/N)?" Luffy whined

"Can I help you..?"

"Can I eat a bit of you?" Luffy grinned with innocence.

Whack!

"I told you that he's not meat!" Ace yelled.

"Ah! That hurt! Stupid Ace!" Luffy whined.

It took a lot of explaining to Luffy that I wasn't meant to be eaten so much so that Nami had to knock sense into his head literally. Soon after, we ate a hearty meal Sanji made before Ace noticed it was getting dark out. He noticed that I was getting drained from the social interaction since I was an introvert so he picked me up into his arms. It was a bit embarrassing so I hid my face away. I didn't want to be seen like this... embarrassed. Ace noticed and laughed before he bid everyone farewell on my behalf as well. He carried me to the elevator with Jimbei and Robin escorting us down.

"Ace! Just you wait! I'll be the demon king first!" Luffy parted

"No I will!"Ace yelled back as the doors closed.

The ride was rather quiet until Robin brought up Luffy's eccentric behaviour which made Ace sigh before thanking Jimbei and Robin for staying by his side. We got out eventually and Ace stretched his wings to fly before we did take off. I was still embarrassed but I dealt with it before falling asleep on the way home. I always couldn't handle social interactions. They were too much. Even as a child, I didn't like talking to other people and would rather stay in my room.

Eventually, I woke up on my bed and noticed my clothes had been changed which made me freak out before realising it was only my coat and pants they took off. Lucky. I would die of embarrassment if that happened. I hate my awkwardness. For a few minutes, I spent changing to get ready for the day. A nice hoodie and comfy pants were good. I went outside and followed the smell of good food to the kitchen and saw pancakes being made. It looked so yummy. Thatch was standing there and greeted me as soon as he noticed.

I sat down after giving him a bit of a nervous wave. I hoped I didn't wave too many times. Thatch smiled and ruffled my hair before giving me the plate and giving me a big toothy grin. I stuck out my hand so he could take a bite which he did and Izo walked in on it. He ended up taking a bite too before getting called to deal with firearms. Odd. Thatch let out a satisfied hefty sigh before thanking me. I ate my pancakes with my nervousness slowly washing away. Marco passed by quickly and greeted me since he had a meeting too and he dragged Thatch with him on the way out.

"Guess I'm alone today"

That felt weird. I finished eating before washing my plate and going to my room to draw. A lazy day. The only time I looked outside my window, I noticed the bright sun stating to set with the sky turning a beautiful red and orange hue. I got up and left back to the kitchen to ear and noticed the halls were still empty. I made myself some onigiri since those were easy to transport before taking it with me to the garden so I could eat it there. I had my book with me. It was weirdly silent without anyone around. I ate in peace before hearing some rustling. It was a squirrel.

Well I thought it was.

However, someone came out of the bushes with an astonishing speed. In panic, I raised my book and somehow whacked his head. He fell to the ground. Oh it wasn't a human,demon or angel. It was a polar bear? It started sniffling which made me apologise. Turns out that this polar bear wanted the onigiri and it's name was Bepo. Like a reasonable person, I was freaked out over seeing a talking and standing polar bear.

I was stumbling all over the place which made the polar bear freak out and that made me freak out even more until he suddenly disappeared when a small blue bubble enveloped the area. It was replaced with a leaf. Blinking, I started panicking even more and grabbed my book before trying to run the fuck away but my surroundings changed when I was about to reach the door back into someone's arms. I turned around and quickly whacked the guy stopping the blue bubble as he fell to the ground. I was really red but in anger and fear but I also felt very bad and tried to ask if he was okay while apologising.

"Uh a-are you sorry?! No wait ah! I meant are you sorry?! No no! Ugh!"

A/N: Hi sorry for not updating this book in a while! But I read the comments and felt encouraged! Thanks for reading! (M/N) is so awkward it's hilarious, thank you for the comments!


End file.
